That night/The Tuner Cars
This is how that night and the Tuner Cars goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars. (Then the screen shows Mack, who is trying to stay awake. His engines slow as his eyes start to shut) Mack: (snores, wakes up, gasps and blubbers) (Mack grunts as he tries to keep his eyes open. But they close again) Mack: (snores, and then wakes up) Uh! (blabbers for about five seconds, and tries to keep his eyes open) (Then rap music is heard as the screen shows close-ups of the Delinquent Road Hazards with their engines revving. DJ is playing a short song called Rollin' in the Rearview. Wingo is shown opening his shades. Then the screen shows him, Boost and DJ overtaking a car onto the left lane, then overtaking another car onto the right lane. They then overtake a car named Duff Wrecks onto the middle lane. and the left of another. The traffic's horns are heard beeping. Snot Rod, meanwhile, was overtaking the first car onto the right lane and going along the same lane until he overtakes Duff. After, he then starts to sneeze) Snot Rod: (sniffing) Ah-choo! (Snot Rod's sneezing causes himself to do an instant acceleration, open his throttle wide and shoot flames out of his headers, to which he then catches up to the other tuners as they come towards Mack. DJ drives onto the right lane beside, while Wingo and Boost drive onto the left lane. Snot Rod is behind Mack. Wingo then notices his reflection on Mack's trailer, and turns his interior lights on) Wingo: (laughs) (Boost and DJ get in front of Mack, who is still concentrating to not fall asleep) Boost: Hey, yo, DJ! DJ: What up? Boost: We got ourselves a nodder. DJ: (chuckles) (Boost then drives onto the right lane, while DJ drives onto the middle lane that Mack is on. DJ then plays the song Songbird) Mack: Pretty music. (falls asleep and snores) Boost: Yo, Wingo! Lane change, man. (pushes Mack onto the left lane towards Wingo) Wingo: Ha-ha-ha! Right back at ya! (pushes Mack back towards Boost) Snot Rod: Yeah! Boost: (dodges in front) Oops! I missed. Snot Rod: You going on vacation? (The four cars laugh as Mack, who is still sleeping, moves onto the hard shoulder. The vibration of the hard shoulder causes McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor to move slowly forward as they are still sleeping and snoring. One of McQueen's bobbleheads then falls onto a button which opens the trailer's door. The hard shoulder's vibration continues to make McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor move forward onto the door which is pressing on the ground and causing sparks) Wingo: (chuckles) Snot Rod: (sniffling) Ah... ah... Boost: Oh, no, Snot Rod... Snot Rod: Ah... Wingo: He's gonna blow! (DJ, Boost and Wingo then drive away as Snot Rod is still besides Mack and starting to sneeze.) Snot Rod: Ah... Ah... AH-CHOO! (accelerates away) Mack: (wakes up) Gesundheit! Whoa-a! One should never drive while drowsy. (McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor then fall off the trailer door onto the highway. The trailer door then closes. The sounds of tires squealing and horns honking are heard as some traffic drive around them still sleeping) Human Rarity: (waking up) Morning already? James: (waking up) Where are we? Lightning McQueen: (wakes up) (Then the sound of a horn honking loudly is heard as a truck heads towards them) Lightning McQueen: Aaaaah!! All vehicle members: Aaaaah!! (The very jerky moments of the all the vehicle members of the team causes all the non-vehicle members inside them to be startled and jolted wide-awake. Once they all are wide-awake, they all poke their heads out the windows to see what's happening) Thomas: Look out! (They drive out of the way, and continue driving the wrong way while dodging some more cars) Lightning McQueen: Uh! (Then three trucks on all three lanes are seen driving towards them, honking their horns) Lightning McQueen: Ah! Donald: Look out! (They all drive onto the grass median strip) Duck: What goes on? Lightning McQueen: (breathes heavily as he sees a queue of trucks driving away) Mack! Luke: Come on, everyone! (They then drive back onto the lane, grunting as they drive in front of some traffic honking their horns. McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor continue driving faster and overtaking some cars while trying to find Mack) Lightning McQueen: Mack! (They then come across the queue of trucks and a few cars. They then accelerate faster, trying to find which truck is Mack) Rarity: We can't believe we just lost him! Human Rarity: Yeah! Lightning McQueen: Mack! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Mack, where are you? Thomas: We've been left behind! Bumblebee: Mack! Emmet: Come back, Mack, wherever you are! Lightning McQueen: Hey, Mack! Mack! Pinkie Pie: Everyone, look over there! (They notice a truck exiting the highway onto another road, thinking that it is Mack) Lightning McQueen: Mack! Mack, wait for me! Thomas: Wait for us too! (Their engines are heard revving as they turn onto the same road that the truck is driving along. Their tires squeal as they slide onto the road, and they drive along the road with the truck far ahead) Lightning McQueen: Mack! Thomas: Mack! Wait up! Luke: You've left us all behind! Somehow. (The truck, whose face is not seen properly, then crosses a level crossing without barriers. Afterwards, the bell starts to ring as the pair of antique "upper-quadrant" wigwag crossing signals wave. McQueen and Team Equesodor then notice this and look to their left to see a train coming) Rarity: It's a train!!! Rainbow Dash: panting Come on! If we hurry, we can get there before the train even blocks our way! Pinkie Pie: Maybe we could just jump it. Applejack: I'm pretty sure that would result in an accident. Rainbow Dash: I still can't believe we all just fell asleep when we were supposed to help Mack stay awake! Fluttershy: I just hope it doesn't end up being an accident. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, everyone! I'll take care of this and us! (uses her magic) Starlight Glimmer: Me too! (uses her magic too) (McQueen and Team Equesodor then go faster as the train approaches. The train, named Trev Diesel, notices them and bellows his horn. Our heroes get closer and closer to the level crossing. Thanks to Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer's teleportation spell together, they all cross the level crossing just in time before Trev could hit them) Thomas: That was close! Percy: We almost got killed! Rainbow Dash: And creamed! Ratchet: And we're catching up with Mack! Lightning McQueen: Mack! Mack! (They then get closer to the truck, who is slowing down at a 3-way junction) Lightning McQueen: Mack! Mack...wait up! (coughs from the truck's fumes) Mack. Mack! Mack! (They then drive alongside the truck, but its trailer's side shows a sponsor for "Recycled Batteries". The screen then shows the truck, who is actually a Peterbilt named Jerry Recycled Batteries and is not Mack at all) Lightning McQueen: You're not Mack! Jerry Recycled Batteries: Mack? I ain't no Mack! I'm a Peterbilt, for dang sake! (drives off) Turn on your lights, you moron! Rarity: But he doesn't even have headlights! Jerry Recycled Batteries: You turn on your own lights then, you idiots! (disappears) Thomas: We're not idiots. Percy: But we do have headlamps. (All the non-vehicle members all got out of to figure this situation out.) Skiff: (in Rolf's voice) Is this a joke? Daisy: (in Kevin's voice) Yeah, 'cause I ain't laughing. Rex: (in Jimmy's voice) The calm of darkness scares me, Guys! Emily: (in Sarah's voice) I'm scared too, kid! Luke: We're definitely lost, everyone. Totally completely lost! Victor: (to McQueen) You're lost, aren't you? That means we're all lost! Kevin: We're lost, aren't we, James? James: We can't get our bearings until we find Mack. Lightning McQueen: Mack... Henry: (in Roo's voice) It sure is spooky out here. Timothy: Uh, so whose house we all sleeping at? Stephen: (in Sir Topham Hatt's voice) Now then, guys, how did this happen? Rarity: Yes, that's what I don't understand. Gordon: Oh, McQueen? This is all your fault, pal! Lightning McQueen: What? My fault? Thomas: I'm afraid that is right, McQueen. We are lost because of you. Lightning McQueen: How is this even my fault? James: Because if you hadn't driven all the way to Los Angeles by not letting Mack rest this never would've happened. Gordon: Yeah, you promised Mack that you'd stay up with him. All night long. Percy: But you broke it. Did you? Lightning McQueen: Wait a minute. We agreed to drive straight there and you know it. Thomas: Oh, sure, right. Lightning McQueen: And besides, you were supposed to make sure I won the California race. But you didn't warn me that I was about to fall out of Mack's trailer along with all of you. Human Rainbow Dash: Hey, for your information, you and we all fell fast asleep before this happened! Lightning McQueen: I know that. Human Rainbow Dash: Do not! Lightning McQueen: Do too! Human Rainbow Dash: Do not! Lightning McQueen: Do too! Thomas: Guys, there's no time to fight and argue about this! Henry: (in Roo's voice) And all we've got is lost. Human Applejack: Okay. So, how about we all hold hands and whistle a song? Human Pinkie Pie: (in Jimmy's voice) WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! (McQueen and the team, except Twilight, Starlight, Thomas, Crash and Ryan, run around in a panic.) Twilight Sparkle: Alright, everybody, stop! (She uses her widely-range freeze spell to freeze McQueen and the team and then releases them once they calmed down) Everyone, please! Stay calm! There's nothing to fear. We have each other. Sunset Shimmer: So, c'mon! We'll just find Mack and get back right on track! Pinkie Pie: Then what are we waiting for? Let's find Mack before we get even more lost! Thomas: (in Roo's voice) All we need now is to find our way back to Mack. Lightning McQueen: The Interstate! Ryan F-Freeman: Good thinking, McQueen! (to himself) For now. (All the non-vehicle members all got back inside all the vehicle members) Lightning McQueen: Follow me, everyone! (Then they all and McQueen then move backwards and drive left, forgetting that they were actually on the right road to the Interstate before driving onto the wrong road. The screen moves to show that they are actually on Route 66, then it shows an aerial view of them driving along. They then drive past a billboard where Sheriff was, with their roaring engines waking him up) Sheriff: (waking up) Huh? Not in my town, you don't. (chases after McQueen and the team with his siren wailing) Lightning McQueen: (notices Sheriff) Oh, no. Lightning McQueen: Oh, maybe he can help us! Thomas: Good idea, McQueen! (to himself) For now. (Suddenly, Sheriff is heard backfiring. McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor thought that Sheriff is shooting at them) Lightning McQueen: He's shooting at me! Why is he shooting at me?! Thomas: And why is he shooting at us too?! Sheriff: (backfiring) I haven't gone this fast in years. (grunts as he backfires again) I'm gonna blow a gasket or somethin'. Lightning McQueen: Serpentine! Serpentine, serpentine! Arcee: Left, right! Left, right! Sheriff: (noticing our heroes doing serpentine) What in the blue blazes? Crazy hot-rodders. (Sheriff continues chasing McQueen and the whole team as his siren continues wailing) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Pokemonlover1